A Dance To Remember
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Finally! A Ball that isn't a thinly veiled plot device to make the characters fall in love, and a meeting that will mark history. How did the Hogwarts Founders meet, anyway?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off writing this._

_Summary: Inspired by a cliche challenge and my grandfather saying that dances were the only way to meet someone when he was young. The Founders meet for the first time…_

**

* * *

**

A BALL TO REMEMBER

Rowena Ravenclaw fanned herself as she sat down next to a slightly older girl that she had been introduced to earlier that night. Helga Hufflepuff was the youngest daughter of a landowner in the valley half a day's journey to the west and the first witch of her own age that Rowena had met. Passing her new friend a horn of water, Helga gave her an understanding smile. "Those Circle dances are tiring, are they not?"

It didn't help when your partner was constantly stepping on your toes, or trying to 'accidentally' grope you, but proper young ladies didn't talk about that sort of thing, so Rowena satisfied herself by mentally cursing whoever came up with 'Fair Lady Ravenclaw' and smiling back, "Indeed. I only pray that I can get my breath back before someone else asks me to dance. The curse of good looks, I suppose."

She belatedly realized how that must sound (Rowena's normally swift mind was clearly on vacation tonight), and opened her mouth to apologize, but sweet-natured Helga beat her to it. "My sister says the same thing. I'm not much of a dancer yet, but you only improve through practice."

Both girls looked up at the sound of raised voices nearby, as did everyone else, but most merely sighed and looked away again after a few moments. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were brothers-in-arms, and close friends, but were almost constantly at odds with each other. Many said that it was only their vows of friendship that had stopped the two from killing each other, but Rowena, knowing them through her Wizard father, had her doubts. For one thing, the smirk that Lord Salazar was currently wearing bore a suspicious similarity to the one worn by her own sisters when the twins were bickering over one thing or another, purely because they enjoyed the debate.

Turning her attention back to the hall, Rowena spotted the musicians picking up their instruments and swiftly turned to her companion. "I feel the need for some fresh air. Will you join me?"

* * *

Godric and Salazar were not angry with each other, but nor were they arguing for entertainment. Magic was not as fiercely persecuted as it would be in a few centuries time, but those who practiced it were ostracized, and met with fear or suspicion. Both Moor and Fen made for good places to hide, but there were only so many people you could fit in one place without stepping on each other's toes, and accidental magic (especially from children who had yet to learn control) tended to draw attention.

That led to the current argument. Two men, both mainly of action, was not enough to teach all who showed the signs of magic, especially when they were first-generation magic-users, but neither had yet managed to arrive at a more permanent solution. A solution that needed to be found quickly, because it was still uncertain whether or not Salazar's young cousin would recover from the wounds sustained by losing control in front of several less-than-tolerant Muggles.

Still, there are few men whose heads cannot be turned by a pretty girl, and while Helga had her own subtle charms, Rowena was prettier than most.

* * *

Gryffindor got there first, and claimed Lady Ravenclaw for the next dance. Salazar shot his friend an exasperated look and bowed to young Miss Hufflepuff, who graced him with a cheery smile, "Enthusiastic one, isn't he?"

The dance was a simple one, needing only two couples. _Double left, double right… _"How goes your quest to gather and teach young magic users, Lord Gryffindor?"

_Turn over the left shoulder, left sidings, right sidings…_ "Not well, Lady Ravenclaw. There are too many to teach at once, especially when so few grown Witches and Wizards are willing to take an apprentice."

_Switch Partners, double forward away from the centre…_ "Well, you'll just need to keep looking for a solution, then. What have you tried so far?"

"It's not quite that simple, Miss Hufflepuff…"

_Back to the centre, re-join your original partner, and turn over the left shoulder…_ "Never mind him; Godric is just upset that this isn't an enemy he can hit with his sword. The main problem is getting them all in one place, and not enough masters."

_Link hands, switch places with your partner, single back, and bow. Applaud the musicians._ "I'm sure there is a solution to that. Shall we ask Rowena?"

The four went to sit by a window, and Helga repeated what Salazar had told her. Rowena's brow furrowed in thought. "My siblings and I shared tutors while I was growing up, and there were six of us. Instead of having one master and two or three apprentices, why not have a few specialized tutors? That way, each tutor can focus on a single subject, and have more than just a few pupils."

Godric and Salazar exchanged a long look. "Why didn't we think of that? We still don't know where to put them all, though."

Godric shrugged. "I've actually been thinking about that. We need somewhere large enough to fit all the students, plus the tutors, and classrooms and living areas."

Salazar cut in, oozing sarcasm. "Well, _that's_ an easy order! You know, I saw a large hunting lodge for that just the other day…ow!"

Helga smacked him on the arm. "Don't be mean. You might be onto something, though. There is plenty of uninhabited land, especially in the mountain region, and no-one cares if an eccentric lord wants to build a castle in the middle of nowhere, just as long as they get paid. A few muggle-repelling wards and we're all set."

Salazar rubbed the forming bruise. "What about transportation? Magical families are easy, but someone is going to notice when first-generation children start disappearing into thin air."

Godric shrugged. "Children leave home to learn specific trades all the time; that's why we settled on the Mentoring system in the first place."

Strains of music filled the air again, and Godric offered his hand to Rowena again. "People are starting to stare at us, and Salazar and me, at least, have enough rumours floating as it is. Shall we continue this conversation on the dance floor?"

Salazar rolled his eyes, a surprisingly casual gesture for the usually self-contained man. "You just want to dance with the prettiest girl in the room again…hey!"

Helga glared, though there was a twinkle of amusement in her eye. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"… Is there a right answer to that?"

"Not likely."

"I didn't ask _you_, Godric, pay attention to your own partner."

"You mean the pretty one? Ouch, Rowena!"

"The next person to call me 'Fair Lady Ravenclaw' is going to find themselves with a face full of ravens clawing at them! Stop laughing, Helga!"

"But this is more entertaining than a barrel of baby Crups!"

There would be arguments between them, of course. Arguments that ranged from who to accept as students, to what to teach and how. From what to name the new school, to what constituted a proper meal, and everything in between. Rowena did not mean to offend, but she sometimes forgot that not everyone had her keen intellect, and Salazar's suspicion of the Muggle-born, however well-intentioned, sometimes went too far. Helga's work ethic was commendable, but she didn't always understand that shortcuts and delegation were occasionally acceptable, and Godric's brave and proud nature often caused him to forget to think things through.

But nothing worth having is ever easy, and despite their differences, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin would found a school of magic, a legacy that would last for a thousand years and more.

_hp_

_hp_

_hp_

_hp_

_

* * *

_

A/N: One-Shot written in a few hours thanks to a Cliché Challenge. I chose the setting because there are far too many fics with balls at Hogwarts purely so that the main characters can fall in love, and I wanted to explore the whole 'School-Related-Dance-As-A-Major-Plot-Point' cliché. The Yule Ball is part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Valentine's Day passes with no real recognition (Lockhart aside), and Sadie Hawkins belongs on the other side of the Atlantic. Apart from the Yule Ball, Hogwarts has never held dances, and why is it always at Hogwarts? I mean, really, what about the Ministry Parties that Mr. Weasley has dress robes for? Or some rich Wizarding Family holding a New Year Get-together? Or the local community centre holding Youth Dances on alternate Fridays?  
I'm not certain as to the correct forms of address, or if the speech is too casual, so corrections are helpful, if you like.

_As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. If you want to ask me a question, either log in or leave an e-mail address, so I can reply to you._

_Thanks, Nat._


End file.
